In recent years, portable terminals have come to be used for variety of purposes. For example, there are various possible uses of a portable telephone, such as viewing websites through connecting to a network, cashing through the portable telephone, electronic ticketing, and the like. At this time, the provider of the service performs authentication of an identification data and the like stored in the portable terminal, which is peculiar to the user of the portable terminal, so that an illegal use by others can be suppressed.
Especially, an SIM card having the identification data peculiar to the user is mounted to a GSM-type portable telephone. Thus, by storing a data to be processed by specifying the user (data for a communication fee) in the card, the data is always stored along with the identification data. Therefore, the reading-out processing becomes easy and the security can be easily maintained as well.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-141154
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-345827